Welcome to Camp Nightmare/TV episode
"Welcome to Camp Nightmare" is the fifth and sixth episode of season one of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. Part one and two premiered on November 17, 1995 on Fox Kids Network respectively. Cast * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Billy Harlan * Chris Benson as Uncle Al * Jeffrey Akomah as Jay * Ken Mundy as Colin * Benjamin Plener as Roger * Paul Brogren as Larry * David Roemmele as Mike * Sarah Mitchell as Dawn * Greg Kramer as George * Gil Garratt as Counselor * Kerry Duff as Dori * Alex Hazisavvas as Martha * Danny Sohal as Kevin Spears * Alec Bachlow as Mr. Harlan (uncredited) * Michèle Duquet as Mrs. Harlan (uncredited) Blurb The summer camp of Billy's dreams is turning out to be a total nightmare. The food stinks. The counselors are weird. And who or what is this vicious beast everyone calls "Sabre"? Things are getting worse by the minute! So why doesn't Uncle Al, the camp director, seem worried? Does the mystery of the Forbidden Bunk have something to do with Billy's fellow campers disappearing one by one? Either way Billy has had it! He is determined to find out what is going on before it is too late. Plot A bus load of campers arrives at Camp Nightmoon. The driver gets out and unloads the camper's belongings. The man gets back in the bus and drives away, leaving the children behind. The campers start panicking. Unexpectedly, they hear a muffled roar from behind them. Suddenly, a loud gunshot rings out. The children turn to face the man who warded off the beast. The man tells the kids that his name is Uncle Al, and he is the camp director. He explains that the roaring creature was a beast named Sabre, but the beast won't bother them if they stick to the trails. With Uncle Al leading, the group goes to Camp Nightmoon. Billy, the protagonist and one of the campers, talks to a girl named Dawn. Billy thinks that he'll have a great time being with Dawn, but then a female camp director appears and takes all of the girls to the girls' camp. Uncle Al takes the boys with him and explains the rules of this camp. He instructs the campers not to sneak off to the "forbidden bunk", but he refuses to explain why it's forbidden. Once he gets to his cabin, Billy finds that he has to bunk with four other boys. When he gets up on the top bunk, he notices a phrase written in red ink on the wall: "Sabre is hungry". He asks another camper about the creature, and that camper says Sabre got two kids last summer. A scream from below wakens Billy from his thoughts, and he finds out that a snake had bitten a boy named Mike. He uses teamwork to remove the snake from the cabin by using a sheet from the bed and throwing it out the window. Then, seconds later, an older man comes in and asks why they threw a good sheet out the window. The others tell him that Billy did it, and they ask him his name. He states him name: Larry, and he tells them to just clean the snake bite and wrap it. They want to go to a nurse, but Larry tells them that there is no nurse. At night, the group is having a campfire, and Uncle Al notices Billy talking to Mike, who is sitting next to a tree away from the group. Uncle Al tells him that Billy is now the #1 Camper since he was looking out for a friend. The next morning, Billy wakes up to find that Mike is gone. Even his clothes and items aren't in the cabin. He goes to ask Larry at breakfast, but Larry refuses to tell him anything. Larry announces that they are going to play baseball next, and Billy has a feeling that guy is bad news. During the games, Larry throws a softball directly at the back of a boy's head, Colin, who is also from Billy's cabin. Uncle Al then announces that they are going to have a tent night to sleep under the stars and "live off the land". In his tent, Billy writes a letter to his parents explaining about what happened during his time so far at camp. Then, the other two boys, Rodger and Jay, peek into the tent and ask Billy if he wants to go and sneak off to the "forbidden bunk". Billy refuses, since he's looking after Colin, who is in a sleeping bag. They go off by themselves, and a moment later, Jay comes back and tells them that Sabre attacked Rodger and tore him to pieces. They carry Colin to their cabin and wait until morning to tell Uncle Al about it. Just then, the door swings open. It turned out to be only Larry, and they tell him that Sabre tore up Rodger while they were exploring the forbidden bunk. Larry says that Uncle Al will be furious when he tells them what they did. But, he doesn't believe that anything happened. Billy decides to wait until morning, and that he'll keep watch for Sabre. Differences from the book *Uncle Al gives the boys devices that look similar to crossbows instead of rifles. *Billy is woken up by Dawn instead of Larry. *Dawn is the only girl to hide in the woods. In the book, she brings Dori with her. Other media ''Goosebumps Presents Home media Trivia * This episode was adapted into ''Goosebumps Presents book #3. * When the episode first aired, it was originally intended to have the theme that "The Cuckoo Clock of Doom" and "The Girl Who Cried Monster" had. Instead, it was replaced with the original theme, except when the word "Goosebumps" appeared through the door of the house, the word continued to move. * Benjamin Plener (Roger) played Jonathan Hall in season three's, "The Haunted House Game". * David Roemmele (Mike) played Billy Brown in season three's, "Perfect School". * Kerry Duff, who had an uncredited appearance as a camper, played Margo in season one's "Night of the Living Dummy II". * The rubber snake that Mike was "bitten" by is seen in two close-up shots as a real Ball Python. * In the scene where Billy is wielding his weapon, there is a repeated continuity error in between shots; in one shot, the arrow in the crossbow has a suction-cup tip, but it doesn't have a rubber tip in the next shot. Gallery File:Camp nightmare 1.jpg|Welcome! File:Camp nightmare 2 uncle al.jpg|Uncle Al File:Camp nightmare 3.jpg File:Camp nightmare 4.jpg|Graffiti on a cabin wall File:Camp nightmare 5 snake in bed.jpg|A snake. File:Camp nightmare 6.jpg|George sabre.jpg|The Sabre Dvbgfh26.png|Sabre (left) and Sabre being operated by George (right) Promos Goosebumps Promo- Welcome to Camp Nightmare (1995) Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 1 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes directed by Ron Oliver Category:Camps (topic) Category:Episodes adapted into Goosebumps Presents